fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Crash Bash 2: Crush Back!
Crash Bash 2: Crush Back! also known just as Crash Bash 2 is a game from the Crash Bandicoot series developed by Astro Cowboy Studios and published by Sony Computer Entertainment, Nintendo and Microsoft Game Studios, released for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo WiiU, Nintendo 3DS and Xbox One. It's the second Crash game by Astro Cowboy Studios and the sequel of the original Crash Bash. Story An unknown being reactivates The Elementals, in which Aku-Aku and Uka-Uka reunite again in the hall of origin, talking about how they could stop them and make peace to the world again or manipulate them to doom the world. Aku-Aku calls the Bandicoots and a Eagle Echidna mutant, named Echidgle, while Uka-Uka summons Cortex and his minions. Thus, the second 'Good versus Evil Games Dimensional Tournament' begins. As they also call accidentally other heroes from other realms! Characters Playable Characters Unlockable Characters Guest Characters Game Modes The returning modes from Bash are present (Except for Medieval Mayhem). Crate Crush: Same as the previous game, with the difference that adds the Super Bash (which can be performed after some Mojo is collected) movement: a powerful attack that can harm opponents and/or manipulate the arena. Crash: His Super Bash consists on spinning, so he creates a huge tornado that can dizzy any opponent. Coco: Her Super Bash makes her pick a copterpack and aim fire with the Wumpa Bazooka for a short time, the opponents move arround, so it's somewhat tricky to shoot. Crunch: His Super Bash is slamming the ground with his iron fist that shakes the arena and makes falling objects fall down, harming the opponents if they don't avoid. (for example: Jungle Bash makes falling durian fruits, Crystal Bash makes stalagmites fall down.) Echidgle: His Super Bash is summoning a wave of rising totem poles from the ground at three directions. Cortex: His Super Bash is giant lazer beam from his machine that fires longer for a short time. N. Gin: His Super Bash is calling his mecha that can control for a short time. Walks slower, can't jump, takes less damage and fires homming missiles. Tiny: His Super Bash is groundponding the floor and cracks it, and making some pieces of the arena fall down. (Like in Space Bash, if one character falls down the ground, instant death.) Dingodile: His Super Bash is taking his flamethrower and walking around while firing for a short time. If used on Iceberg Bash, use it carefully, as it can melt the arena and the icicles on battle. Levels: Jungle Bash, Crystal Bash, Iceberg Bash, Lab Bash. Unlockable: Thunder Bash, PS1 Space Bash, PS1 Snow Bash, PS1 Drain Bash. Boss: Prehistoric Bash - Rapter: A dinosaur mutant that owns the Warp Room 1. Ballistix:' '''Same as previous game. Levels: Pin Ball, Cyber Ball, Planet Ball, Circus Ball. Unlockable: Micro Ball, PS1 Crash Ball, PS1 Beach Ball, PS1 Sky Balls. Boss: Armadillo Ball - Armor Dylan: A maniac racer obcessed with spheric objects that owns the Warp Room 2. '''Polar Push': Same as previous game. (Note: In these type of minigames, Polar rides his mother, the giant bear.) Levels: Polar Panic, Cruise Panic, Aqua Panic, Peak Panic. Unlockable: Lemonade Panic, PS1 Tilt Panic, PS1 Melt Panic, PS1 Manic Panic. Boss: Rust Panic - Rusty Walrus: Owns the Warp Room 3. Pogo Pandemonium: Same as previous game. Levels: Pogo Colors, Pogo Gong, Mad Pogo, Casino Pogo. Unlockable: Pogo Page, PS1 Pogo Painter, PS1 Pogo-a-Gogo, PS1 Pogo Padlock. Boss: Splat Pogo - Arty Moly: A mole girl that owns the Warp Room 4. Tank Wars: Same as previous game. Levels: Frontier Fox, Submarine Fox, Baron Fox, Box Fox. Unlockable: Hell Fox, PS1 Metal Fox, PS1 Jungle Fox, PS1 Swamp Fox. Boss: Steel Fox MKII - Evil Twins: The Final Bosses that own the Warp Room 5. They are the responsable to reactivate The Elementals. Crash Dash: Same as previous game. Levels: Racing Dash, Route Dash, Native Dash, Fulgor Dash. Unlockable: Mirror Dash, PS1 Toxic Dash, PS1 Dante's Dash, PS1 Splash Dash. In addition, new modes are added. Titan Clash: The players ride titan mutants, the objective is to defeat and dominate the huge mutant to win, be careful to not be killed by the huge mutant. Levels: Colliseum Crush, Battlefield Crush, Fairy Crush, Grumble Crush. Unlockable: Gear Crush, Circus Crush, Blackout Crush, Stadium Crush. Boss: Entropy Crush - N. Trophy: secret boss of the unlockable Extra Warp Room 6. Balloon Attack: The players wear balloons to fly arround, trying to blown up the balloons from the others. Levels: N. Sanity Flight, Skyscraper Flight, Drift Flight, Diving Flight. Unlockable: Dragon Flight, Arabian Flight, Riverfall Flight, Mine Flight. Category:Crash Bandicoot Games Category:Crash Bandicoot (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:Sony Category:Nintendo Games Category:Microsoft Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:Minigames Category:2016 Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Party Games Category:PlayStation Games